vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vista City Suzy
Character Information Sheet Full name: Susan Lynn Watterson Wainwright Birthdate: April 2, 1965 Birthplace: Sutter's Bend, Iowa Sex: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 135lbs Build: Slim Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes (color, shape): Blue Hair (color, style, length): Curly, Going Iron gray. Kept short. Physical Description (when adventuring) (clothing style, etc.) : Suzy doesn't adventure anymore. When in public She dresses appropriate to high power business settings. She always wears shoes she can run in, and clothing that allows full mobility. Personality: Suzy is head strong and forward. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Suzy can be too blunt at times and is not hesitant about anything. Parents/Relatives: Father: William Watterson Mother: Melissa Watterson Brother: Kalvin Watterson Daughter: Kelly Wainwright Son: David Wainwright Son-in-Law: Rudolph Valjenko Grandson: Rudy Valjenko Friends: None specified at this time Lovers: None specified at this time Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Suzy likes keeping in shape and doing complicated Gymnastics and physical dexterity excercises. Suzy is a Gun-Bunny and stay in practice with these skills Suzy also enjoys staying in touch with world politics and current events Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills: Suzy is a skilled Financial Wizard Suzy was a decent Gymnast, climber acrobat Suzy was a decent locksmith and Alarm technician back in the 1980s Suzy was an experienced combatant, having survived several violent encounters. Goals and Ambitions: To stay rich and hand off an astounding fortune to her descendants To make financial bullies and scam artists cry like little girls Pets: None currently Primary Power/Weapons: Suzy is smart and has lots of money Secondary Powers/Weapons: Suzy is a retired adventurer History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: 1965 to 1982 - childhood raised by strict parents in Sutter's Bend Iowa. 1983, after a supernatural encounter, Suzy decided life was too short to waste. She moved to new York and took up Modelling and Adventuring 1986, Suzie met Louden Wainwright III while both were climbing same new york Skyscraper for different reasons. 1987, Kelly Born, Suzy and Louden Married 1987, Suzy, Louden and a handful of friends get involved in a covert battle between were-creature factions on the east coast. Although B13 becomes involved Suzy, resentful of authority refuses to join. 1988, David Born 1990, In a pitched battle, Suzy, Louden and companions resist a rival Were creature factions attempt to kidnap Kelly and David. Suzy withdraws from active adventuring and moves away from East coast to disengage from Were creature politics. 1997, Suzy discovers that Louden, who has continued to adventure, has taken up with another werecreature. Louden and Suzy's marriage ends. 2005, an Empty nester, Suzy moves to a large home in Greenwhich Conneticut, not far away from New York. 2012, Present Day Suzy Watterson Wainwright (VC) Human Female Fast Hero 3 / Charismatic Hero 1 / Infiltrator 6 / Gunslinger 3 Strength 14 (+2) Dexterity 17 (+3) Constitution 12 (+1) Intelligence 16 (+3) Wisdom 12 (+1) Charisma 17 (+3) Talents: Evasion Uncanny Dodge 1 Fast Talk Total Hit Points: 76 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 22 = 10 + 9 class +3 dexterity Touch AC: 22 Flat-footed: 22 dodge Initiative modifier: +3 = +3 dexterity Fortitude save: +6 = 5 base +1 constitution Reflex save: +13 = 10 base +3 dexterity Will save: +6 = 5 base +1 wisdom Attack (handheld): +9/+4 = 7 base +2 strength Attack (missile): +10/+5 = 7 base +3 dexterity Grapple check: +9/+4 = 7 base +2 strength Reputation: +6 = 6 base Action points: 132 (lifetime) Light load: 58 lb. or less Medium load: 59-116 lb. Heavy load: 117-175 lb. Lift over head: 175 lb. Lift off ground: 350 lb. Push or drag: 875 lb. Criminal (starting occupation) Disable Device Move Silently Feats: Acrobatic Defensive Martial Arts Point Blank Shot Far Shot Precise Shot Double Tap Quick Draw Combat Martial Arts Simple Weapon Proficiencyfree Stealthy Two-Weapon Fighting Personal Firearms Proficiency Skill Name KeyAbility Skill Modifier AbilityModifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Balance (Dex) *11 = +3 +6 +2 tumble Bluff (Cha) 7 = +3 +4 Climb (Str) *10 = +2 +8 Computer Use (Int) 4 = +3 +1 Concentration (Con) 2 = +1 +1 Craft (Electronic)(Int) 5 = +3 +2 Craft (Mechanical)(Int) 7 = +3 +4 Craft (Structural)(Int) 3 = +3 Decipher ScriptInt 3.5 = +3 +0.5 Demolitions (Int) 5 = +3 +2 Diplomacy (Cha) 7 = +3 +4 Disable Device (Int) 10 = +3 +6 +1 Criminal Disguise (Cha) 7 = +3 +4 Drive (Dex) *5 = +3 +2 Escape Artist (Dex) *3 = +3 Forgery (Int) 4 = +3 +1 Gamble (Wis) 4 = +1 +3 Gather Information (Cha) 7 = +3 +4 Hide (Dex) *11 = +3 +6 +2 stealthy Intimidate (Cha) 5 = +3 +2 Investigate (Int) 5 = +3 +2 Jump (Str) *10 = +2 +4 +2 tumble +2 acrobatic Knowledge (art) (Int) 4 = +3 +1 Knowledge (behavioral sciences)(Int)4 = +3 +1 Knowledge (business)(Int) 9 = +3 +6 Knowledge (current events)(Int) 4 = +3 +1 Knowledge (streetwise)(Int) 5 = +3 +2 Knowledge (technology)(Int) 3.5 = +3 +0.5 Listen (Wis) 5 = +1 +4 Move Silently (Dex) *12 = +3 +6 +2 stealthy +1 Criminal Navigate (Int) 3 = +3 Perform (Act)(Cha) 5 = +3 +2 Pilot (Dex) *5 = +3 +2 Profession (Wis) 3 = +1 +2 Repair(Int) 3.5 = +3 +0.5 Research (Int) 4 = +3 +1 Ride (Dex) 4 = +3 +1 Search (Int) 9 = +3 +6 Sense Motive (Wis) 4 = +1 +3 Sleight of Hand (Dex) *9 = +3 +6 Spot (Wis) 5 = +1 +4 Survival (Wis) 2 = +1 +1 Swim (Str) **2.5 = +2 +0.5 Treat Injury (Wis) 1 = +1 Tumble (Dex) *11 = +3 +6 +2 acrobatic * = check penalty for wearing armor This character also has 4 ranks in Speak Languages. This character also has 4 ranks in Read/Write Languages. Know Business >=5 ranks gives +2 on checks to avoid getting lost or into hazards. Search >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks while tracking. Human Extra feat at first level (already included) Four extra skill points at first level (already included) One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Gunslinger Close Combat Shot (level 1) Weapon focus (level 2, not listed as a feat) Weapon: Autoloading pistol Infiltrator Sweep (level 1) Improved Implements (level 2) Improved Evasion (level 4) Skill Mastery (level 5) Skills: Category:Characters Category:Watterson Family